Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is the live action and animation film based on Marvel and PIXAR Animation Studios. The movie would be released on April 26th 2019. Cast * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Evangeline Lilly as Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp * Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Paul Bettany as Vision * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Benedict Wong as Wong * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Dave Bautista as Drax * Letitia Wright as Shuri * Jon Favereau as Happy Hogan * Taika Waititi as Korg * Michael Douglass as Dr. Hank Pym * Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet Van Dyne * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastigirl * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * William Hurt as General Ross * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * T.Y. Simpkins as Harley Keener * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Elissa Knight as EVE * Tony Hale as Forky * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr * Vin Diesel as Groot * Bradley Cooper as Rocket * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury and Lucius Best/Frozone * Rene Russo as Frigga * John Slattery as Howard Stark * Tilda Swinton as The Ancient One * Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang * Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark * Ross Marquand as Red Skull * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Natalie Portman as Jane Foster * Angela Bassett as Ramonda * Sean Gunn as Kraglin * Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton * Maximiliano Hernandez as Jasper Sitwell * Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Kerry Condon ad FRIDAY * Stan Lee as Driver Crew Directed by Anthony and Joe Russo Produced by Kevin Feige Executive Producer Louis D,esposito Executive Producer Alan Fine Executive Producers John Lasseter and Brad Bird Executive Producers Jon Favereau, James Gunn and Stan Lee Music by Alan Silvestri Music Supervisor Dave Jordan Effects Supervisor Bill Watrall Supervising Animators Bud Luckey and Tony Fucile Shading Art Director Bryn Imagire Sound Designer Ben Burtt "Dear Mr. Fantasy" Performed by Traffic "Come and Get Your Love" Performed by Redbone "The Ballad of the Lonesome Cowboy" Performed by Chris Stapleton See Also Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2, Mickey's House of Villains 2, Super Smash Bros., Disney World, LEGO Dimensions, Heroes from Hollywood and NY, Jonah and Gru, Spider-Man vs Venom